beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stigma
“. . . . . . .” Description Stigma is an anomaly or an entity which possess supernatural powers. Please be advised that is he a dangerous hazard to be around, who knows what he might do. Stigma may be undetected by the eye and can vanish from time to time. Backstory ...................9:00 PM, Smith’s Laboratory, Date: 3/01/1945. “Hello? Is this tape recording right now working? Damn it, stupid thing. Ah! It finally works, ok my name is Doctor Clayton Smith and today we will be working on a new experiment called the nuclear bomb and I am so excited! It will be the biggest breakthrough in all of science and all my colleagues are going to be very jealous indeed. I must be very careful about keeping the bomb safe, we wouldn’t want it getting into the wrong hands now don’t we, haha.” “We’ll be ready to detonate the bomb in half an hour.” An off duty security guard notices something outside of the laboratory in the surveillance cameras. “What in the hell” is that he says to another guard next to him. On the screen, the darkened figure inches closer to the camera. Suddenly out of nowhere, the guards are attacked and killed. It reaches to Smith’s room, where the bomb takes place. Smith on the other side of wall hears taps and whispering. “Who’s there!” Nothing, just silence. The whispers kept going closer….closer. “What do you want from me?!”. Smith then smells smoke, strangely enough when he went outside his room he didn’t see any fire going on. However, when he turned his back around, he met the eyes of the dark figure. The dark figure leaps on Smith and proceeds to slaughter him, the gashing and slicing. The tape recorder ends with ear piercing screams from Dr. Smith and his groans. The figure takes the nuclear bomb with him. Dr.Smith’s last words were “No it can’t be, you aren’t real…..” Sightings *Stigma is first seen near a volcano on the islands of Hawaii by scientists studying volcano patterns. One of the scientists were fascinated of the volcano’s lava spewing out and decided to take a picture. Once the pictures developed, a red figure appeared on the screen, the scientist didn’t know how it got there. The scientists were now more interested on the strange entity rather than volcanoes. After the news hit the world, many people started to search for the entity if it was real or not. Others claimed they saw it staring at them with no face, others called it just a myth. Appearance Stigma has a red crown and wears a dust mask. His skin is a bright red and has rocky texture along with a reddish head. On his back is his many back arms which help him walk and attack. On his body is a green square, reasons why remain unknown. There are swords stuck inside his head and two more on the legs, could be from those that dared to face him. Since Stigma has no face, he has no true identity. Stigma has flames on his torso, meaning that he controls fire. Personality Not much is known about Stigma. Without a face because he doesn’t have any emotions. However, you can see his motives by the actions he does and body language. Moveset Relationships Stigma is born alone, unknown where possibly flame infested areas. He has however made human contact but instead kills them. His own relationship is himself, he has no one to trust or to care, because he is the only one who knows he exists, until now……. Trivia *Incase you haven’t noticed, Stigma’s name matches with his goal. His goal is to haunt a species known as humans and make a mockery of them, calling them useless. *It is odd for a character to not have a face, but it brings more mystery into it. *Although Stigma has a sword through his head, he doesn’t have a brain so he won’t die. His main weakness would have to be his soul, which is a deadly weapon. *Stigma is just an orb he takes the form of a being since he can move freely. Category:Anomalies Category:Users of Agni/Strom